star_wars_crossfirefandomcom-20200215-history
Session 1 Notes
≡DATA.SEARCH ≡PROG40046 ≡FILEPATH 9011/29P//EQP.ADB//SC ≡FILEFORM..D.PAD/DOWNLOAD ≡SOURCEFILE: * All of group strapped into seats on a ship, the rest of the passengers are mostly human. Imperial officer comes in and briefs us about the reeducation battalion. Afterwards Kaik and Sato hear something wrong going on, we hear the officer shouting about evasive maneuvers. The ship then gets attacks and the ship starts to go out of control. Then the systems fail, lots of sparks and we black out as the ship crashes. * When we all come too, the ship is in pieces, it is cold and windy, and there is lots of snow. We hear shouting at us to get out, grab what we can from the ship, and seek shelter. The group starts to search the ship and find equipment that is still serviceable. The group finds some stimpacks, a medpac, some warm clothes, some comlinks, and some ration packs. There are two other human prisoners and two Imperials, the engineer officer and a standard guard. * The guard’s name is officer Zhang. The warden demands that Sato heals him and Kaik comes in to help. They fix his arm, but don’t fix the broken leg he meant for them to fix, so he shocks them. * We then see that the emergency life support generator is on and Bari informs the officer. Warden is Bran Whents and the guard is Zhang. Officer Whent then tells Sato and Kaik to jury-rig a heater in the engineering section from the emergency generator. Kaik asks Lon to talk to the officer about getting the medpac first to heal up Sato and Lon gets the medpac after having a talk with him. Kaik then heals Sato up and we get the tool kit to start working on the generator. * Bari tries to improve the shelter, but fails to get the broken pieces of the ship to stay together. Sato and Kaik fix up the generator to heat the space for 3 days and sets it up to power up 1 or 2 other systems and jury-rig a basic water purification system. Kaik identifies that the generator will prevent us from being able to heal while we are sleeping next to it and it is running. * After the Imperials eat some of the rations, everyone starts to fall asleep near the generator except for Bari and Lon. The next morning everyone wakes up and notices one of the human prisoners, Bill, is missing. We immediately suspect Bari, but there is no evidence that he ate him. * Bari and Lon search outside and find lots of blood near the wreckage from the ship. They also find evidence that the Warden executed him outside the ship, but then Lon identifies a large animals tracks leading away from the blood splatters. The tracks appear to lead away to a mountain range several kilometers away. * Lon returns inside the ship and tries to convince the Imperials to give him the blaster and let him go hunt the animal that apparently stole Bill to eat him. The Guard then starts to converse with the Warden about the situation and agrees to helping hunt the animal, but not hand over his blaster rifle. * Bari then goes around and slips some rations while Kaik treats Lon’s wounds. Bari and Kaik then build a bobsled for the Warden and the generator. After we finish building the sled, we decide to spend one more night and then set off for the Mountains the next day. DATAPAGE: 1 Category:Session Notes